Golden Eyes
by angela.rose.142
Summary: 17 year old Edward Swan has always lived his life under the watchful gaze of a guardian angel, but is she an angel or something much, much worse? Canon. Eventual Lemons. HEA.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Renee it's your turn."

"I went last time."

"He's your son; he's only this loud because he has your lungs."

"Charlie, go check on your son, or I swear to god that he'll be spending his childhood playing with Barbie."

Charlie grumbled something unintelligible but got out of bed nonetheless. The idea of his only son with dolls was enough to make him wake out of his slumber.

He walked across the hallway to the room where his son was currently screaming.

"Shush baby, why are you crying?" Charlie asked as he picked up baby Edward.

He rocked the baby in his arms for a few minutes until it finally quieted and fell back into sleep.

Charlie set the baby back in his crib and looked down at him, his moustache covered lips curling upwards. He'd always wanted a kid. Not just any kid, a boy. He'd have been happy with a girl but he just knew that the connection wouldn't have been the same as it would be with a boy. He needed someone to show how to pitch a ball, someone to teach fishing to and explain the way a woman's mind worked. You just couldn't do those things with a girl, he thought.

As Charlie turned to leave he looked out the window and froze. He cautiously walked closer to it, all his cop skills coming to the forefront of his mind. When he reached the window there was nothing there.

"Eyesight's acting up", he grumbled. He could have sworn he'd seen a flash of brunette hair.

**So what do you guys think? This is my first fanfiction so be nice :) As of yet there isn't an update schedule but I'll try to update whenever I can. Next chapter is currently being written and should be up soon. Review please.**

**-Angela**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy...**

**BPOV**

"How was he Bella?" Alice asked as I walked through the front door of our Forks home. Well mansion was more like it.

She was in the middle of studying for a trig test; why she did it? I didn't know. It's not like we didn't know everything there was to know about trig. Jasper and Emmett were at a baseball game in New York, Rosalie and Esme were out doing some shopping and Carlisle was working at the hospital.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face, "He was gorgeous Alice, everything you said he'd be," I sat down on the sofa next to Alice, propping my feet up on the table. "I think his Dad saw me though, but I was gone the next second so he probably thought he imagined it," I said, giving Alice a pointed glance.

She immediately caught on to what I was trying to say because the next second her eyes glazed over and she was silent for a few minutes.

Her eyes became unglazed and she snapped out of her trance, "Yep, he thinks there's something wrong with his eyesight," she said, her voice full of amusement.

I gave a little giggle, "Oh, you've got to love humans."

Alice raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, "Well you do love a human Bella," she stated, getting up to put her textbook up on the nearest shelf and walking back with a Cosmo magazine.

I let out a huge sigh, though it wasn't one of defeat but of happiness. "I know Ali, but I wouldn't have it any other way," I turned to face her then, pulling my legs up underneath me. "Would you be able to not love Jasper if he was a human?" she said nothing to which I gave a smug smile.

"Exactly."

"When Rosalie finds out-"

"You haven't told her, have you?" I cut in, suddenly in a panic.

She gave me a look like she couldn't believe what I'd just said. "Of course I haven't."

I gave a sigh of relief. Rosalie would definitely be a problem. If she found out about Edward she wouldn't hesitate to kill him and as much as I loved her, if she touched him with bad intent I wouldn't hesitate to rip her head off.

Alice interrupted my musings, "But you know you can't put off telling her," Alice spoke, giving me a pleading glance. She had obviously seen how this would turn out the longer I kept it from everyone, especially Rosalie.

I frowned, "I know but just let me tell Carlisle first" I replied. Alice shook her head.

"You have to tell them at the same time; if she found out that you'd left her till last she would definitely flip, trust me I've seen it," she said with a grimace.

I gave her a defeated look and sighed, "Okay, I'll tell them all together," I conceded.

"Great," she exclaimed in a triumphant voice. _Damn evil pixie_

"Have you packed yet?" she asked, changing the subject completely.

We were moving to Alaska in a week to stay with our Denali friends. It was always healthy to move after a while so the town's people wouldn't get suspicious. I would still be travelling down to Forks to see Edward as being away from him for long periods of time would make me anxious. We would be moving back though in a few years when Edward would be all grown up and would be able to handle what we are.

"Of course, I'm all ready to go," I said with false cheeriness.

Alice gave me a sympathetic look, "I know it's going to be hard but you'll still come and see him, you will not be completely out of his life, you'll be like his own guardian angel," she gave me a smile as she finished speaking.

I returned her smile, "Guardian angel," I said, still with a smile on my face, "It has a certain ring to it."

_**3 Years Later**_

I watched with fascination from the window seat as Edward slept. It was his birthday today and his parents had showered him with a load of cuddly toys much to his pleasure. There was a small smile on his peaceful face, his long lashes touching his chubby cheeks. _He made a really cute 3 year old,_ I thought.

I quietly got up from the window seat and placed my present to him on his pillow. It was a brown teddy bear with a white and green striped bow tied around his neck. Apparently toddlers had an immense liking for stuffed animals. I bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead before jumping out of the window and running off into the trees surrounding his yard.

_**7 Years Later**_

I watched from the cover of the trees as a 7 year old Edward was learning how to fish for the first time. He looked absolutely adorable with his face set in concentration, his brows furrowed and his pink tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Dad, I think I've caught something," Edward grinned, his face lit up in excitement.

"Okay son, just reel it in like this", Charlie instructed, reeling his own fishing rod to show Edward what to do.

With only a few grunts escaping his mouth Edward finally managed to reel in his line the whole way but he'd caught an old wellington boot instead of a fish.

His face showed complete disappointment that I would have done anything to get rid of.

Charlie clapped him on the back and tweaked his moustache, "Don't worry son, the first time I went fishing, I caught a plastic bag, my dad told me he'd never caught anything on his first go so I was mighty proud of myself and you should be to," he pointed out with a soft smile.

Edward gave a dazzling smile in return and nodded his head in agreement. They both went back to fishing after that whilst I stayed hidden in the shadows, a smile on my face as I thought about how amazing he was.

_Only 10 more years to go my mate_

_**13 Years Later**_

A growl rumbled in my throat as I watched the scene in front of me.

It was Edward's 13th birthday. He was officially a teenager today and he wasn't the only one happy about it. Edward seemed to be very popular among the girls in his middle school. I'd often heard girls talking about 'how hot he is' and 'I wonder if he's got any abs yet'. They were only 13 yet they had the mindset of an 18 year old.

Edward was currently standing at the entrance of a restaurant surrounded by 12, 13 and even 14 year old girls. They were all wishing him happy birthday in what they probably thought was an alluring voice. One girl even trailed her arm down his, beaming up at him. I had to restrain myself from ripping her arm off by gripping almost painfully onto the tree I was standing next to. _Thank god Forks had so many trees._

Those girls had no right to touch him in that way. He was MY mate. Well he would be soon.

_**17 Years Later**_

"Come on Alice drive quicker," I nagged, my impatience seeping into my voice.

Rosalie rolled her eyes from the seat behind, "She's going at a reasonable speed Bella," by reasonable she meant 110mph. "Stop killing everybody's mood."

I turned in my seat and gave her a glare that would have grown men quaking in the boots, "Oh I'm sorry Rosalie but does your mate live hundreds of miles away from you?" I snapped, she just glared at me in return. I turned back around in my seat and muttered "Didn't think so" under my breath which of course she heard.

"I didn't know that vampires could get PMS," she snarkily replied.

I didn't turn my head but merely said with amusement in my voice, "Says the girl that's been PMS-ing since she was created."

She would have replied had Alice not told-more like shouted- at us to shut up.

I did agree with Rose though. I was killing everyone's mood but I just couldn't help it. We were moving back to Forks today. Very soon –perhaps tomorrow- I could be having the conversation with Edward that would change both of our lives. I'd been waiting for this since Alice had that vision of me and Edward, holding hands and walking down an aisle, looking at each other with complete love devotion in our eyes, 27 years ago. I had patiently waited until he was born before putting my plan into action. I would watch over him until the time was right and then finally step out of the shadows and tell him about me. I would give him the option of whether he wanted to become like me because it would be cruel to change him without his consent. And in Alice's words, we would live happily ever after for eternity.

I wasn't naive enough to believe that everything would happen as simply as that but I hoped that with time Edward would accept me and my family for what we are.

Alice suddenly brightened up. I looked to her for explanation. "Carlisle's about to call," she stated, not turning away from the road. I gave a nod.

True to her word, the phone started ringing not a minute later.

Alice took one hand of the steering wheel, answered the call and put the phone to her ear. I tuned out of the conversation, looking out the window of Alice's yellow Porsche.

"Bella," Alice said in a frantic voice.

I turned to her, my eyes worried, "Alice what's wrong?"

She gave me a grave look. "It's Edward."

That one word was enough to make my whole world spin. If my heart had been beating it would have stopped. _Could vampires get disoriented? Yes. Yes they could._

"Step on it Alice!" I shrieked at her. She didn't argue but just complied. The speedometer rose to 150mph.

Rosalie poked her in the space between the two front seats. "Alice what's wrong with him?" Rosalie as always, being the sensible one and asking the right questions.

"Carlisle says he got a call, from Chief Swan, saying that his son had been involved in an accident with a bear," I let out a strangled cry. "He's got multiple wounds on him and Chief Swan was told that Carlisle was the new chief of medicine so he immediately called him because he needed someone experienced to look after his son," she said in a rush but I understood her words perfectly.

I began pulling at my hair, small whimpers escaping my mouth. _Multiple wounds. _Could they have been fatal? I should have asked Alice but I was quickly spiralling into depression.

Alice turned to look at me, "He's going to be fine Bella," she said with conviction, though there was a bit of uncertainty there.

I turned my face to hers as well, "You don't know that Alice! If you had you would have seen the accident happen and I could have prevented it, h-he wouldnt have had to go through that," I was downright sobbing at this point, no tears leaving my eyes.

"Bella calm down!" Rosalie shouted. "It will not do anyone any good if you don't calm down, especially Edward" she said in a soft voice.

I released the hold I had on my hair and gave a nod, my expression becoming more determined.

"Your right," I let out a sigh. "Alice, why couldn't you see this?" I asked. I didn't blame her. Okay maybe a little bit. But maybe it was my fault for relying too much on her visions and not trusting my instincts.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "The only people to stop my visions are The Quileute's..." her voice trailed off as realization hit her.

"Why would The Quileute's attack a human?" Rosalie questioned. "They're there to protect humans from us! They wouldn't go attacking one."

"Not intentionally," Alice began. "But the Quileute's were never good at controlling their anger, one of them could have changed out of anger and Edward could have been caught in the crossfire."

I let out a sob as an image of Edward being attacked by a large Quileute wolf came to my mind.

"How could they do this?" I spoke, my voice hoarse from the image still playing in my mind. "They say that we are abominations even though we do not feed from humans and there they go, attacking an innocent human," my voice was almost gone at the end of the sentence.

"I don't know Bella, I don't know," Alice whispered sombrely. "Once we get to Forks, everything will be cleared up." But Alice's words weren't enough to comfort me.

My Edward is lying in a hospital in Forks, probably covered in scratches and bruises and a number of broken bones.

I closed my eyes, took a steady breath and forced myself to push those images out of my mind.

_We'll be there soon Edward; we'll be there soon..._

_**An Hour Later**_

"Which room Alice?" I asked, looking through each of the rooms I passed.

"Room 102," she answered, not a beat later. I nodded, biting my lip.

As soon as we had reached the hospital, Carlisle had met with Chief Swan who was waiting for us in the waiting room. Once, they were in the middle of a deep conversation, discussing Edward no doubt, me and my sisters went to go and find Edward.

"98, 99, 101...we're here!" I called to my sisters.

I opened the door a sliver, checking to see if any nurses were around. Satisfied that there weren't, I stepped into the room and almost fell down to my knees at the sight.

The room had a gloomy atmosphere in it that that would be enough to bring down anybody's mood but that wasn't what had caught my attention.

Lying in a dingy hospital bed was my Edward. He was unconscious, the heart rate monitor the only thing showing he was alive.

I let out a choked sob at the amount of scratches and bruises that were covering his arms and face.

Alice and Rosalie came through the door and Emmett and Jasper were on the same floor as us but I paid no mind to as red clouded my vision.

I was going to kill the wolf that had done this to him, slowly and painfully, treaty be damned.

I felt a wave of calm surround me as Jasper waited outside the room along with Emmett.

I looked over to Alice and Rose, who were standing in front of the door, "Could you give me a moment alone with him?" I asked, already knowing that they would say yes.

After they left, I went to sit down at the chair beside the bed, my hands automatically seeking his.

If vampires could have shed tears my cheeks would have been covered in them.

I brought his hand to my mouth, kissing the smooth skin.

"If there is any God out there please let him get better, please," I whispered, my voice cracking at the end.

"I promise Edward that I will find the person responsible for this and make them pay," I vowed, almost feeling sorry for the pain that the Quileute wolf would be put through.

Almost.

Alice opened the door and peeked her head through it, "Bella there's a nurse coming, we have to go," she urged.

"Give me a minute," I told her to which she nodded and closed the door.

I stood up, Edwards hand still in my hand, "I'll come see you again, I won't abandon you," I promised, placing his hand back on the bed and dropping a kiss to his forehead. I walked to the door, looking back one last time at Edward before leaving.

**So I hope this chapter cleared a few things up for you. Next chapter should be up soon and we'll get Edward's side of the story :)**

**-Angela**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV:**

_**7 Years**_

"Dad I'll never catch anything!" I exclaimed, eyeing my fishing rod like the devil himself had made it.

"Now son, we've only been doing this for half an hour, the fish don't start biting until at least an hours passed," he assured me.

I sighed, only half believing him, "Alright," I conceded.

I hated fishing. Hated it with a passion. And this was the first I'd ever even tried it. Whenever Dad came home, stinking of fish, I always had the biggest urge to puke. _Who would ever want to spend all day after smelly little things like fish?_

It was a question I had been thinking about for a while; ever since Dad had told me that he planned to take me fishing one day.

He barely even heard my shouts of protests.

Don't get me wrong, my parents loved me; my dad especially. Always coming to my soccer and baseball games, cheering me on from the sidelines, buying me the best sports equipment even though they were incredibly expensive. Yeah, my dad loved me. But I always felt that he had certain expectations for me, like he'd thought of them even before I was born.

He expected me to do well in school, go to college, probably become a cop like him, marry a decent girl and have 2.5 kids. But I didn't want that.

Sure I wanted to do well in school, who didn't? But I wanted to travel the world before I had to get tied down, probably take a gap year before college. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to be yet but I knew that it definitely wasn't a cop.

Breaking from my thoughts I threw the fishing rod back into the water, my brows furrowing and tongue peeking out from the corner of my mouth. I was sure I'd die of boredom when suddenly, the rod started moving.

"Dad I caught something!" I shouted excitedly.

"Okay son, reel it in like this," my dad said, his voice filled with pride. I looked over to his hands and watched how he reeled the line in.

I copied his movements and reeled the line in to reveal...a boot.

My face and shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"It's okay son, when I first went fishing I never caught anything, so be proud that you at least caught something," he said warmly, although his voice was filled with a tinge of disappointment.

I gave him a slight smile and carried on with my fishing, more determined to catch something than before.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I could feel someone's gaze on me. I looked in the direction of the forest and though I couldn't see quite that far, I could make out the shape of someone. A woman, I believed.

I closed my eyes, feeling as if I knew the woman. When I opened my eyes again, she was gone.

_**13 Years**_

_I should have agreed to hang out with Jake, _I thought._ Anything is better than this._

I turned 13 today. Officially a teenager. Strange thing was that I wasn't the only one who was pleased about this.

I was currently standing outside of the restaurant where I had just had the best birthday meal ever. Did I forget to mention that I was surrounded by girls?

Most guys would love to be in this situation. Having girls coo at you, giving you what they thought were flirtatious smiles that looked more evil than nice.

"Happy Birthday Eddie," Tanya cooed as she ran her hand down my arm. I shivered though it was in anything but pleasure.

"Thanks Tanya," I said with a fake smile fixed on my face, mentally grimacing at her calling me Eddie. I hated that nickname.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Jake standing at the end of the street, barely keeping himself from falling over in laughter.

Asshole.

"Um ladies, I'd better go," I told them to which they all went 'awh'.

"Alright Eddie, see you at school," Tanya called as I walked down the street, waving me goodbye.

I shuddered, thinking that at school, things would be way worse. It wasn't that I hated the popularity. I loved it but at times it could get really irritating. Like the constant 'Will you go out with me?' and the awkward 'Um I'm not really looking to date' that always followed. Tanya had yet to ask me out but she probably thought that by not asking me out, I would probably ask her out one day.

I snorted at the thought. _Never gonna happen._

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I got the familiar feeling of someone watching me, though I knew it wasn't Tanya or any of the other girls that had been with her.

I looked to trees and froze. Standing there was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Brunette hair, pale flawless skin, pink pouty lips and golden eyes that were staring right at me that you could easily get lost in. She looked probably about 17 or 18 so I knew I had no chance with her, still that didn't stop me from taking a step towards her only to be stopped by Jake yelling 'Hey Edward you coming or do you wanna stay with your fans?'I turned to him giving him a glare, which he only laughed at. I looked back to the girl and sagged in disappointment as I realized she was gone. _Damn._

As I was walking alongside Jake, I couldnt shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere.

_**15 Years**_

"God I hate that guy!" I shouted, kicking a rock and imagining that it was Paul's head.

Ever since the first time I'd met him, I'd never liked Paul. He always had that air of arrogance about him. The one that said 'I'm hot and I know it'. He thought he was God's gift to women. _More like nightmare._

I was hanging in the Black's garage with Jake, putting together his Volkswagen rabbit. He'd fallen in love with that thing the first time he'd seen it. He didn't care that it looked like junk or that it smelt like the dead had lived in it, he thought it was beautiful and he'd made it his life's mission to make sure that it looked beautiful to everyone that saw it.

Everything was good until Paul decided to walk in the garage, egotistical smirk in place. _That thing must be permanent or something._

"Don't know why your bothering with that bag of bones, I'm surprised it's not in the scrapheap, oh well I guess not everyone on the rez can afford things like my parents can," he boasted, obviously trying to get a rise out of us. _And it was damn near working._

Even though Paul's family lived on the reservation, his dad worked in some law firm in Seattle. The job gave him big bucks and Paul never went without anything. A fact that he always reminded us about.

I put a hand on Jake's arm to stop him from lashing out at him, "He's not worth it," I told him, giving him a look that said don't let him get what he wants.

Paul chuckled, "Yeah Jake, I'm not worth it, just like that piece of junk that you're working on."

"Don't you have some girl to be chasing Lahote?" Jake growled.

Paul's smirk stayed in place, "Why should I chase girls when they all come to me, I'm pretty sure your mum has a crush on me Swan, she's always avoiding me when I'm near her."

I almost lunged at him then but took a deep breath to steady myself. "She avoids you because she knows that trouble Paul," I sneered at him.

"Are you sure, I'm pretty sure that when she's with your dad she's thinking about me, thinking about how'd she'd love it if I touched her in all the right w-," but he didn't get to finish his sentence as my fist landed right in his face.

"What the hell Swan?!" Paul shouted as blood shot out of his nose. I swung my fist to land another punch but was stopped by Sam, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

I tried to pull my fist out of his hand but he was keeping in a tight lock. "Let go of my fist Sam, its nothing that he doesn't deserve."

"Edward you need to calm down," Sam said in what was meant to be a calm voice. It only fuelled my anger on more.

"Am I supposed to let him get away with speaking about my mom in that way?" I shouted at him, vaguely registering Jake coming to stand behind me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Edward I think you need to cool off," he suggested. I turned to give him a disbelieving look.

"How can you be saying that? He's lucky a punch is all I gave him," I yelled. I heard a growling in front of me and turned to see Paul shaking in front of me, baring his teeth like a wild animal.

"Edward I think you should go," Sam said, watching Paul cautiously. "Don't come back until you've calmed down."

"Fine!" I growled, picking up my jacket and storming off in to the forests of La Push.

"Stupid, fucking Paul!" I shouted, kicking another rock. I was about to kick another rock when a grey wolf jumped in front of me.

I froze, my heartbeat speeding up.

"Shit," I cursed, taking a small step away from the wolf. Its black beady kept staring at me, not looking away once.

I broke into a run when I was far enough away from it. As I ran one thought ran through my head.

_Huh, the wolf kinda looked like Paul._

_**17 Years**_

I never saw the wolf again. But that didn't mean that I didn't think of it.

The mystery girl also remained on my mind, her golden eyes etched into my brain. Even though I hadn't seen her since that day 4 years ago, it felt like she was watching me. Occasionally I would get that same feeling of the hairs on the back of my neck standing up, but every time I looked in the direction I thought where I thought she was, she wasn't. And every time I would feel an immense disappointment, one that I couldn't fully explain.

"Edward! Snap out of it."

I jolted out of my reverie and looked back at my surroundings. I was currently in the forests around La Push with Jake, Jared, Seth, Brady, Collin and unfortunately Paul. We were having a hang out, passing around hard lemonade and some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry.

I found it ironic that Jake had chosen this place to hold the hang out as it was the exact spot where I had seen that grey wolf 2 years ago.

"What's got your attention Swan?" Jake asked. I snapped my head up to look at him, contemplating on whether I should tell him and finally deciding that yes, yes I should.

"Just thinking about this wolf I saw a couple of years ago," I answered, not noticing how Jake stiffened at my words.

"You know the Quileute's are descended from wolves," Seth added in cheerily. Everyone around him gave him a glare which he steadily ignored.

"Seriously? Is that actually true?" I asked, actually intrigued by this.

"Well our tribe thinks it is, wolves protecting humans from the cold ones..."

"Seth!" Jacob shouted. "I think that's enough."

"No wait, I wanna hear this," I told Jake, walking over to sit next to Seth on the grass.

"Who are the cold ones?" I asked.

Seth paused before he spoke, "To us they're the cold ones but you they're..well..vampires."

I couldn't help it.

A snort of laughter escaped me before I could stop it.

"Vampires seriously?" I laughed. I was laughing so hard I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Find something funny Swan?" Paul sneered across from me.

"Yeah Lahote, the idea that vampires exist!" I gasped out between my laughs.

"Hey! Don't mock our tribe" Jake snapped.

"I'm not mocking your tribe, I mean I get the wolf thing, even the shape shifter thing but the vampire thing," I laughed, shaking my head. I could vaguely hear Brady telling Paul to calm down. I looked over to Paul, to see him shaking and growling.

All of a sudden his body blurred and a grey wolf leaped out at me.

A pair of black hate filled eyes was the last thing I saw before darkness overtook me.

**So I hope this chapter cleared up a few things about Edward :) Sorry that it took a while for me to update but school is the main thing in my life right now but I will try and update as quickly as possible. **

**I'm not that pleased with the ending, might change it later if you guys don't like it *shrugs*. Let me know what you think, please review!**

**P.S I don't put a disclaimer at the top of the page because I figured that Stephenie Meyer probably already knows that I don't own her characters, so I don't really see the need for one :')**

**-Angela**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Anger

White hot searing anger

It pulsed through me, going through my long dead veins.

It drove me to the place I needed to be, the place where my anger could be quenched.

Who knew that anger could be so useful?

^O^

I stood, watching the murky sea in the distance. One step. Just one and everything would be much better.

My family would be angry of course, furious in fact but if they were in my position they would do the exact same thing.

Seeing Edward lying in that hospital because of the temper of an adolescent wolf was painful. Every time I closed my eyes that was all I could see.

The wolf needed to die.

I wasn't used to having so much anger in me. This must be what Rosalie feels like. Being changed right after her rape, filled with anger and resentment at the men that touched her. I don't know how she gets through every day. But then I do.

Emmett.

She loves him, would do anything for him, he's the thing that makes her get through the long days because if she ever left him it would be the worst thing that could ever happen to Emmett.

But I don't have Edward here to diffuse my anger. No, he's in hospital bed in Forks and the reason he's there would soon be lying dead in his own blood.

I lifted my foot, about to place it over the treaty line when I was knocked over by a flurry of black spiky hair.

Alice.

I landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' that resonated through the forest. I brought my head up and growled at her, baring my teeth in a menacing manner. She simply rolled her eyes at me and stood up, graceful as ever.

"Why did you stop me?" I screeched, while standing up, my body was tense as if waiting for a fight to happen, even though it would between me and my sister.

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement Bella," Alice stated, her voice full of authority and so unlike her usual light and fluffy one.

"So what?" I growled. "If Jasper was attacked would you do nothing about it? Would you let his attacker run free?" I asked, my voice hard. She grimaced before looking down at the ground.

I gave a humour-less laugh "Exactly," I said, about to run over the treaty line when her voice stopped me.

"Please don't do this Bella." I looked over my shoulder to see her giving me a pleading look and I almost, _almost_ conceded.

"I have to Alice," I said in an emotionless voice before taking off and running over the treaty line before she could stop me.

^O^

I couldn't deny it. La Push was beautiful.

From a human's perspective all you would be able to see is sand and water, but a vampire would be able to truly see the beauty of the beach. I could see every single rock in the sand, all the tiny rubies and emeralds that wouldn't be seen with the naked eye.

It truly was a beautiful place.

I almost felt bad that I had to taint it with murder.

I knew that the wolves would be coming for me; it was only a matter of time. They would be alerted to my scent and would then transform, intent on 'showing me a lesson for trespassing on their land' having no idea that it would be me doing all the teaching.

In the distance a howl sounded. They were coming.

I blocked out all noise. There wasn't anything else in the world. I lifted my head to the sky and smiled, and then the immediately dropped and turned into a snarl as the stench of dog filled my nose.

I heard them, right behind me, they came to a stop. I turned around to face them, snarl still in place. There were 3 of them but only two of them were in their wolf form. The one still in human form was standing in between the two wolves. He had a look of disgust and barely concealed rage on his face. _This must be the Alpha..._

"What are you doing on our lands, bloodsucker?" He asked in a calm voice, though there was an under laying layer of hate.

I could feel the anger pulsing through me. He clearly thought that I was in the wrong. That I was still the bad guy. _What a fucking hypocrite._

"How do you live with yourself?" I asked, a growl building up in my chest. His brows furrowed as his face contorted in confusion before going back to his hate filled glare.

"What are you on about, bloodsucker?" he asked in a sniping voice. He looked over me in a calculating manner, the brown and sliver wolves beside him doing the same, probably thinking of whether they could take me and come out of it uninjured. _I'll make sure you don't._

"You Quileute wolves and your self-righteous attitude, spewing words about how my family is an abomination; that we're the mistake that should have never happened when you and your wolves are the true monsters!" I shouted, letting the growl escape from my chest.

It was deathly silent for a minute before the sounds of snarling erupted. I could see the alpha shaking, the wolves beside him growling menacingly look like the only thing stopping them from lunging at me was their alpha.

"How dare you," Sam began in a low chilling voice. "How are you speak of us in that way, for that bloodsucker we shall give you a slow and painful death."

"And Edward Swan?" I shouted. "Would he have gotten a slow and painful death or would you have killed him quickly and swiftly?" my voice rose in pitch until I was screaming my words at him.

The alpha's face flickered with fear for a second before it was gone in the next.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spoke, his voice betraying his confidence. "The human has nothing to do with this."

I gave a bitter laugh, "He has everything to do with this," I snarled. His face may have been stoic but his eyes showed confusion. "He is my mate," I whispered, waiting for the words to sink in.

I could tell when they had for the wolves ceased their snarling and took a step back, the alphas face held fear, his face –if possible- going pale and his eyes widening.

"Impossible..." he whispered in shock.

I smiled at him and it was a true hate filled smile. "Very possible," I sneered. "Enough! We have spent enough time talking when you should be lying dead, let us finish this.

The alpha was by now showing his fear, the wolves looking up at him, clearly asking what to do. They could obviously see the determined look I had in me, the determination to see them dead and they knew that they were going to die.

I took a step toward the brown wolf on the side, about to break one of his legs when a velvet head stopped me.

"Bella don't," It whispered. I turned, looking for where the voice came from, already knowing that it was Edward but wondering how could have spoken to me.

"Please don't, you'll regret it," the voice spoke.

"I won't," I said with determination, not caring from where the voice came from but enjoying it.

"You will. Please don't, for me."

I sighed, knowing that he was right. I would regret it. Maybe not at first but eventually I would. I couldn't destroy the treaty that my family had already worked so hard to get. No matter how much I loved Edward.

I sighed, looking at the beings in front of me. "I will spare you, but know this, if you attack my mate again I _will_ kill you. Without any hesitation," I promised.

The alpha nodded, relief flowing over him. I sent a glare to the 2 wolves beside him before running and leaving the beach and La Push.

^O^

The automatic doors opened, leading me straight to the hospital lobby. It was empty save for one middle aged woman, a receptionist and Carlisle. He was pacing the lobby, going slightly faster than a human could but the receptionist and women weren't focusing on him.

As soon as he heard the doors close he looked up at me and gave me a smile, his body losing its tension.

"Bella, thank god. Alice told us about what happened; I was so-"

I put a hand up to stop, giving my head a little shake. He frowned, clearly confused by my actions but stopped speaking.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked in a no nonsense tone. Carlisle's frowned deepened.

"They're at home waiting for you, I thought it best to wait for you..." he trailed off seeing the smile on my face.

"Good, can you go and join them? I want to see Edward," I said, leveling him with an even stare.

"Bella I'm not so sure..." he began, "Is it really best for you to see him after everything that's happened today and the visiting hours are almost over." I looked over to the clock realizing that it was almost 8:00.

I sighed, my eyes on the floor before dragging up to meet Carlisle's apologetic gaze, "Carlisle, I would never deny you access to see Esme so please do not deny me access to see Edward."

The frown was back on his face. I could see him contemplating on whether he should let me see him. Not that it would matter. Even he wouldn't be able to stop me if I wanted to see Edward.

He finally sighed before saying a whispered 'Okay' and then leaving, telling me that the family would be waiting for me. I merely nodded and went to room 101, to see my Edward.

^O^

He still wasn't awake.

When I sat down he didn't wake, when I spoke his name he didn't wake, even when I grabbed his hand and held it he didn't wake. It was like he was so far deep into himself that he couldn't find his way back.

I_ needed_ him to find his way back.

A vampire without their mate was...nothing. They would be a walking zombie, all the life gone from their eyes, being in a permanent coma where all you can feel is the pain; the pain of losing the one person that makes your existence worthwhile.

I entertained the thought that maybe Edward would be better off without me but then banish it away. If he loves me as much as I love him then he'll need me with him. No, scratch that _I _need me with him.

Still holding his limp hand I sighed. _It wasn't supposed to be like this._

I should've come to Forks, enrolled at the high school, become friends with Edward, enable our mate connection and –although this is cliché- live happily ever after. _For eternity._

I'd waited so long for my mate only to almost lose him before I'd had him. It just wasn't fair.

I brought his mouth to my lips and brushed my lips against it. How I wished it was his lips.

"When you wake up, things will be better, I promise." I whispered. "I'll protect you against anything and everything, you'll be safe." My face grew more determined as I spoke. "I'll love you like no other, not even the gods could stop me from loving you." It was the truth. What happened today had shown me that Edward was human, that he was fragile and could get hurt. Whether intentional or not, it does happen.

I placed his hand back at his side as I stood up. The heart rate monitor beeping in the background as I kissed his forehead, my lips lingering a bit. I walked away from his bed, hating that I had to be parted from him whilst he was in this state but knowing that it was only for a little while.

I had to talk to my family first and suffer through the wrath of Rosalie. _May the gods help me._

^O^

Underneath a castle, in a throne room, three brothers sat. Their leader with a look of glee on his face as he listened to the information being told to him.

"Well this is truly splendid Eleazer, though are you certain that you cannot tell exactly what power he possesses?"

"I am certain, my lord," Eleazer replied, his head bowing slightly.

"Right then, you may leave," Aro told him, his cunning mind already devising a plan. He hardly acknowledged Eleazer leaving as his attention was drawn to his brother who scoffed at his brother's excitement.

"Something wrong Caius?" Aro asked in a sickly sweet voice. Caius turned to glare at Aro.

"It is just a boy. A human boy; we could be wasting our time with this interest you have in him," Caius sneered.

"Time that we have plenty of, brother," Aro replied, his voice still in that voice of his. "He might be a good addition to the guard, Eleazer may not be able to tell what his talent is but I can tell that it will be great."

Aro was lost in thoughts after that, missing the eye roll that Caius gave him.

It wasn't everyday that a potential member of his guard excited Aro. No, this Edward Swan was something special.

Very special.

**Uh oh, looks like The Volturi are gonna get involved :O Now I know what you're all thinking: _When will Edward and Bella get a moment of peace?_**

**The answer is..never! Mwa ha ha!**

**Nah I'm kidding, but we gotta get through all the bad stuff before the good comes. Hopefully a few fluffy chapters will appear as well, we'll see :)**

**There's no update schedule, I just update when I feel like it or when I'm not feeling very lazy (which is hardly ever but oh well) so yeah.**

**Next chapter will be an EPOV and we'll get inside Edward's head for a bit, might do a bit more Volturi and even an APOV, you'll just have to wait and see. Bye for now :')**

**-Angela**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Edward..."_

_I groaned, wanting to go back to sleep._

"_Edward..."_

"_No, five more minutes," I grumbled, snuggling further into my pillow. My very solid pillow._

"_It's not a pillow Edward," The voice said, a hint of amusement colouring it._

_At this I snapped my head up, squinting at the direct sunlight in my face. I looked around at my surroundings, seeing that I wasn't in my bedroom but in a field. A meadow. Wild flowers covered almost every inch of it and trees lined it, making it almost circular in shape. I could hear the sound of rushing water in the distance._

_I was lying on my stomach in the grass, the blades tickling my face. I pushed myself up until I was leaning on my knees. I looked up and saw a figure; a woman, in a white dress that touched the ground. She was smiling warmly at me, her brunette hair showing almost red highlights in the sun. She was stunning._

"_Where am I?" I asked once I'd stopped my blatant ogling of her._

"_In a meadow," she answered, the smile never leaving her face. I gave her a look that said 'duh'_

"_I know that, but _why_ am I here?" I emphasized._

_She took a step closer to me as I jumped up to my feet. I was slightly taller than her so she was looking up at me. I was looking straight into her eyes, my own widening slightly when I noticed the golden colour of hers. _

_She looked so familiar, as if I'd met her in a dream of a dream._

"_Where else would you go if you were comatose?" She questioned in a casual tone. Her statement was anything _but_ casual._

_I stumbled back, my eyes widening in shock, "I..I'm comatose?" I stammered, my voice squeaking at the end. I would have cringed at that had I not been so overwhelmed._

_She looked at me sympathetically, her smile turning sad. "Yes, you are."_

_I ran my hand through hair, not quite believing what she was saying. I started pacing around the meadow whilst she watched me._

"_How? I mean..I don't...I can't..." I trailed off, becoming more panicked by the second._

"_You were attacked."_

_I stopped pacing and looked at her, loosening the grip I had on my hair, "By what?"_

_She shook her head before replying, "I cannot say."_

_I walked back to stand in front of her, my brows furrowed. "Why?"_

_She reached a hand up to cup my cheek; I flinched a little at the coldness of her hand. She gave me a small smile at that._

"_It is not for me to say, I'm sorry." I looked into her eyes and could tell that she was sincere about that._

_I shook my head, loving her hand on my cheek, "It's okay, I'm not even sure I want to know," I said, smiling a little. She giggled and I decided that I loved that sound._

"_How long have I been here?" I asked, suddenly wondering._

"_Two weeks, I've been watching over you," she replied. She sounded proud of this fact._

_My mouth popped open in an 'o' of surprise. I'd been in a coma for two weeks. My parents must be freaking out. _

"_Thank you, for looking after me," I told her, feeling grateful that she'd done this, even though she probably didn't have to._

"_You're welcome."_

_I looked at her, awed by her beauty. I'd been told numerous times by girls how they found my face to be handsome, but standing next to her I felt a little insecure. Even if she was a girl. _

"_What's your name?" I whispered, placing my hand over hers on my cheek. _

"_Bella," she answered. _

"_Bella." I tried the name out, liking how it felt to say it on my tongue. "That's a beautiful name."_

_She grinned at me, showing all her pearly white teeth."I like your name better," she responded._

_I gave her a confused look, thinking back over our conversation and knowing that I hadn't once told her my name. "How do you know my name?"_

_She just smiled in return._

_My eyes started to droop and I suddenly felt extremely tired. The meadow started fading around me, everything blurring together, even Bella. I could just about feel her hand on my cheek as mine dropped limply to my side._

"_W-What's happening?" I slurred, my words coming out incoherently but Bella understood me._

"_It's time for you to go, time for you to wake up," I couldn't see her face clearly but could tell that she was saddened by this._

"_Will I ever see you again?" You could clearly hear the pleading tone of my voice._

_She gave me another of her toothy grins before replying, "Yes."_

^O^

I opened my eyes to a hospital room.

The heart rate monitor was beeping in the background, the faint sound of nurses and doctors bustling about outside my room.

I lifted myself up onto my elbows, running a hand through my hair, groaning at how a simple thing like that seemed to cause my muscles to ache.

And then everything returned to me.

Seth, Paul, the wolf, blacking out, waking up in a meadow and Bella. Had that really happened or had my subconscious created her? I really hoped it was the former.

I wanted Bella to be real, I _need_e_d_ her to be real and I couldn't explain why.

She had said I would see her again; I hoped she was telling the truth.

With a sigh I fell back onto the bed, too tired to keep myself up on my elbows. Bella had said that I had been comatose for 2 weeks which meant that I had to be pretty badly injured.

I lifted up the hospital comforter, grimacing at the litany of bruises that I had, some worse than others. I could feel a pain in both of my legs and my arms ached as if I'd been carrying something heavy for months. There was a dulling pain in the side of my head, probably from when I'd blacked out.

I blew out a breath, knowing that my family would hound me for this. Mom especially.

The clicking of the door closing shut jolted me out of my thoughts. I looked up, expecting it to be a nurse or my parents, but it wasn't. It was Lauren. Fuck. My. Life.

Lauren 'Pain in my ass' Mallory was one of those girls that just wouldn't leave you alone. No matter how hard you tired to get them to. I'd lost count of the amount of times I'd turned Lauren down when she'd asked me out but the girl just wouldn't give up.

She had some sort of vision that if we got together we would be the golden couple of Forks. _Well, as golden as you can get in a town that constantly rains._ She was one of those girls that wanted the whole marriage, white picket fence and 2.5 kids deal. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to get married.

And Lauren wasn't even the only one. I don't mean to sound like a prick but practically all the girls at Forks High wanted the same thing as her and the ones that didn't want some kind of fling to sate their needs. I sure as hell didn't want _that._

"Eddie!" Lauren's nasally voice cut through my thoughts and almost made me wince at the sound of it.

"Lauren, you know I hate it when you call me that," I said, putting on a fake smile and hoping my voice sounded cheery...ish.

"Oh, pshh," she said, waving of the comment with her hand. "I'm so glad you're okay; I was like _so_ scared when I found out you'd been attacked by a bear."

I immediately sat up; groaning at the pain the movement caused my muscles.

"I was attacked by a bear?" I squeaked. _What the fuck?!_

There was no bear, I was sure of it! I had bloody witnesses! Jacob, Seth, Jared and Brady; I mean, they had have seen that there was no bear, just a wolf. Why would they lie about what attacked me? Why would they keep it to themselves and lie to the police; to my dad.

I didn't know. All I did know was that all of this thinking was making my head hurt.

"Eddie! Hello, you listening?" Lauren said, as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yeah, I am," I mumbled, still reeling from what she had told me.

Lauren huffed but continued on talking. "Yeah, you got attacked by a bear, at least that's what I heard from Jessica, who heard it from that boy she was dating who works down at the police station, John I think his name is..." I tuned out from her mindless talking; only absorbing the important information.

I wondered who else knew about my accident. I snorted, _probably the whole town_. Forks was small after all.

"...don't know why she's with him, he's not even that good looking and...Edward! Are you listening?" the harpy screeched.

I glared at her, surprising her with the expression on my face. "Lauren, I'm in pain, the last thing I need to hear is about how Jessica is dating someone who you find not attractive," she looked like she was going to reply to that but I carried on before she could, "If you don't have anything better to say, can you please get my parents in here or at least a nurse?" I snapped.

Lauren's face was slightly pale, "Um, yeah sure," she murmured, her tone timid, before walking out of the room.

I let my face go slack as a million thoughts raced through my head. However I didn't get to ponder them for long before my mother came into the room.

"Oh my baby! I was so worried."

She came in with her arms out wide as if she was going to hug me but then remembered my predicament. My dad stood behind her, looking slightly uncomfortable. I couldn't be mad at him; he wasn't all that good with emotions.

"Mom I'm fine-"I started, only to find myself cut off by an angry Renee.

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine' crap; how could you be so careless as to put yourself in the way of a bear?!" her voice was rising slightly with each word she spoke. "Do you know how worried I've been? I thought you were going to die! I thought-"Charlie thankfully decided to cut in.

"Renee, he was never going to die. He's a Swan, all Swan's are tough," he said, obviously trying to reassure his wife and failing miserably if the glare she gave him was anything to go by.

"All Swan's are tough my ass." Yeah, my mom had some pretty colourful language.

Almost as if she could sense I was thinking about her she went back to glaring at me, "Why were you hanging out with those boys? You know I don't like how you are when you're with them."

I looked to my father for help but he was looking at the ground. _Coward_

I gave a frustrated sigh before answering, "Mom, they're my friends, they're not exactly perfect but who is?" I say, giving her a wide eyed look.

Her glare softened a bit but still stayed there. "I know but I'm worried about you; the tempers on those boys..." she shuddered a bit to punctuate her statement.

"I'm safe with them, we don't do anything bad and what happened was the result of a bad location choice for a hangout and not because of raging teenage boys," I said, hoping to lighten her up.

It worked. She gave me a small smile before proceeding to ask how I was, if I was in any pain and if the bed was comfortable enough. Charlie left, saying he had to go back to the station to which my mother gave him a displeased look.

Later that night, after she'd left, I lay in my bed, reflecting over the weird morning I'd had and the dream that may or not have been real. I found myself thinking of Bella and her porcelain skin and brunette hair, her warm smile that made me want to melt.

But most of all I thought about her beautiful golden eyes.

^O^

Afton breathed in the scent of the human.

"He smells...luscious," he said hungrily, eyes almost rolling to the back of his head.

The female next to him gave him an amused grin, sensing his dangerous thoughts. "Be careful Afton; Aro wouldn't like it if his new interest were to suddenly die."

Afton pouted and Chelsea loved how she was the only that would ever get to see him do that.

"I suppose you're right," he said with an over dramatic sigh. "Come on, we'd better head back to Volterra lest we keep Aro waiting on his report.

Chelsea nodded and together they both ran through the night, away from the hospital. As they ran, Afton couldn't help but think what was so special about the human to make Aro desperate for him. He certainly wasn't special now with bones broken and bruises covering his skin but he'd learned to never doubt Aro's mind.

Edward Swan was something different, he thought. And he wasn't sure whether he liked that or not.

**So sorry that it took me ages to update :/ I'm not going to promise to update sooner because I just know I won't be able to so just hang in there :)**

**Next chapter will be BPOV and Bella will face the wrath of Rosalie and get some shocking news :O What ever could it be? You'll have to wait and see :D**

**-Angela**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I growled.

"Rosalie if you don't get hands off of me I will-"

"You will what, sister? Attack me? Rip me to pieces like you intended to do to the wolves?" she sneered, her teeth bared and her eyes almost crazed.

I laid my head back against the wall I had been pushed against and sighed, cursing my family for leaving me alone to face 'the wrath of Rosalie'.

Not one minute ago, I had stepped into the house, my head bowed; waiting for the lectures only to find the house empty and silent.

Or so I had thought..

Rosalie had always been good at sneaking up on people; a trait that not many vampires had, so I was completely surprised when I had found my head smashed into a wall, hands around my neck and a snarling vampire in front of me.

Rosalie's temper was something that everyone in my family tried to avoid. She could hold a grudge for months; and even though to a vampire that seemed like nothing, the glares she would send you would make it feel like the worst months of your life. Emmett was the only one that just about got away with doing things; the worst punishment he'd ever received from Rosalie was no sex for a month. _And boy did he moan about it..._

Other times I would have agreed that she had good reason to be pissed at me but this..well this situation was personal.

"Rosalie I had a good reason, they almost killed Edward." My eyes were closed, the words coming out through gritted teeth.

I could hear Rose scoff. "That gives you no reason to go after them."

My eyes flashed open at this, my eyes narrowing to almost slits. "How can you say that? If it were Emmett that had been attacked those wolves would have had their carcasses in the four corners of the earth by now," I argued.

Rosalie's hard expression faltered for a moment before she regained it. "I wouldn't have let my emotions rule my decisions."

_Oh now she was just talking bullshit._

"Rose you _always_ let emotions rule your decisions! Your emotions are the reason why four men died as soon as you were changed-"

I was cut off as she growled menacingly and banged my head against the wall causing cracks to appear in it. _Esme's not going to be happy with that._

"You know those killings were justified! They deserved it!"

My expression softened slightly. "Yes they did, and if it weren't for letting your emotions rule, you probably would have let those animals live," I said, pleading with her to understand.

The grip she had on my neck loosened slightly and her expression softened, though it still retained the hard edge to it.

"Do you understand now why I went after them?" She didn't reply but I didn't expect her to. "They almost killed Edward; I'm so thankful that he's alive but he has to deal with the fact that this happened, he will _never_ forget this." In a quieter tone I added, "He has the scars to prove it."

Rosalie eyed me for a minute, her gaze speculating. "You talk as if what happened to him was your fault."

"It was."

"Even if it was that did not mean that you had to take out your anger with the wolves; we need them on our side," she said with a sigh.

I took the hand that was currently holding my throat in both of my hands. "I am to blame because I should have been there for him," Rose looked liked she was going to interrupt but I carried on before she could. "But they are to blame because they clearly have anger issues that need to be resolved."

I scoffed before continuing, "And they call themselves protectors of humans."

I looked back up at Rose, my expression sad. "You can hate me all you want Rose but I did what I thought was best..but..I'm glad that I didn't kill them; it wouldn't have been fair of me to ruin all that Carlisle has worked for just to satiate my anger."

Rose opened her mouth, probably to reply, but just then the front door opened and Alice stepped through.

"Where's Jasper?" Rose asked.

"Getting my anniversary present," she said with a smile. Alice and Jasper were about to celebrate the 50th year of their wedding. Over the years they'd spent it away from the family but decided not to this year as Esme wanted to have a party for them; a party I wasn't sure would still happen because of recent events. "He's constantly changing his mind about what to get me; he's determined to not let me know," with a mischievous grin she continued, "but I always find out."

Her eyes then glazed over and I knew she was having a vision.

She came out of it with a shake of her head. "Oh my," she whispered.

"What?" I asked warily, taking a step towards her. Rosalie mimicked my action.

"The Volturi are...I don't know..." she trailed off looking confused.

"Alice?" Rose asked.

"It looks like they're recruiting, I don't know who but it must be someone important."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"Aro's seems desperate for this person; he's been sending Afton and Chelsea to check up on them. Whoever it is must be very powerful if they're getting all this attention."

I nodded my head, my thoughts circling around who could make the Volturi want them so bad.

"Is it a human?" Rosalie asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Alice, wanting to know the answer to this question.

"Let me check." Her eyes glazed over again and then they widened a bit, which was surprising seeing as things hardly ever surprised a vampire.

"Yes it's a human," she whispered, "in fact it's Edward."

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Edward?" I choked out, "Edward, my Edward? Edward Swan?"

She nodded.

"Are you sure, I mean, he can't, they can't..." I trailed off, suddenly in a panic, "Alice they can't take him away from me! They can't, if they do I won't...I'll..." I fell to my knees and hugged my torso. My breaths were coming in short pants and my throat felt like it was closing up. I could vaguely hear Alice and Rose shouting my name as black spots started appearing in my vision.

My head started swaying, my eyes starting to droop and before I knew it, the darkness overtook me.

^O^

"...how did this happen?"

"...I see...are you sure?"

"...they definitely want him?"

"...never seen a vampire react this way..."

"...poor thing..."

The voices stopped as I slowly came to consciousness. I was lying in a bed, my bed. I went up on my elbows and noticed that the whole family was here. I was sure that If I was human I would be blushing.

"What's going on?" I asked, wincing when I noticed how rough my voice sounded. _What the heck happened to me?_

Carlisle stepped forward, his hands clasped behind his back and his face sombre. "Bella, I believe that you had a panic attack and fainted."

"Wha..how is that possible?" I whispered.

"I think that what Alice told you overwhelmed you to the point where you couldn't take it."

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "What did Alice..." but then it came back to me. The Volturi and how Edward was the latest person they wanted on their guard.

"Oh my god."

Esme suddenly came over and hugged me on the bed, whilst my expression was set in horror.

"Bella it will be okay, we'll find out a way to prevent them from taking him." But even as she said this I could tell that it was hopeless. The Volturi ruled the Vampire world; whatever they said went and if they decided they wanted Edward then they would get him and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"I need to go find Edward," I exclaimed suddenly.

"Bella no-" Carlisle began but I was already out of the bed and walking towards the door. Jasper stood in front of me, blocking the door.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you gonna stop me?" I asked, more venom in my voice than I'd intended.

He shook his head and stepped to the side, "Of course not."

I nodded at him, giving him a grateful smile and ran down the stairs, leaving the house.

^O^

The hospital was busy which was unusual but made it easy for me to reach Edward's room.

I stood outside the door, knowing that there were no nurses inside and slipped inside. Edward was asleep, his chest moving up and down with each breath he took.

I slowly walked towards his bed, my footsteps loud in the quiet room. I took the familiar route of sitting by his bed and taking his hand, tracing patterns on his hand. His body shifted, signalling that he was about to wake.

I panicked slightly not sure what to do but before I could leave his eyelids opened, allowing me to see those dazzling green eyes of his. They widened slightly, showing confusion but then recognition. _What?_

His mouth opened and the words he spoke gave me the shock of my life.

"Bella."

^O^

"Is he still in hospital?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, we will have to wait for him to heal, nevertheless that is will not deter my plans..you may go."

Afton bowed before Aro and left the throne room. Aro stroked his chin, engrossed in his thoughts.

"I still do not think that this human is as important as you believe," Caius complained.

Aro barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "And as always I do not care for what you think, brother."

Caius huffed, his nostrils flaring but kept quiet. A wise choice.

Aro returned to his thoughts. _Oh Edward we will have you soon._

**Oooh, so they know about the Volturi now! Things are gonna start getting rough from now on...  
**

**As I've said I do not have an update schedule for this fic but update when I can (or when I can be bothered to write).**

**This is the shortest chapter so far (I'm trying to have a minimum of 2,000 words in each chapter) so next chapter will be longer- Yaay!**

**Review please :)**

**-Angela**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I still think we shouldn't have left Bella alone with Rose," Jasper drawled, holding Alice closer to his chest.

Alice sighed and snuggled closer to him, feeling the grass at her finger tips. It was a cowardly move she knew, to leave Bella alone with Rose but truth be told Rose was kinda scary when she was angry and she wasn't sure if she wanted Jasper to feel all that anger.

"It's all fine, they'll just talk for a bit and be...civil," Alice said, not believing her own words.

Jasper snorted, "Sure they will."

Alice rolled around to face, tapping his nose with her finger. "Shush you, lets enjoy this alone time while we can." She buried her face into his chest, breathing in the musky scent that he always had on him.

Jasper's arms automatically wrapped around her, holding her in a tight embrace. He looked down, wanting to get lost in her golden eyes but couldn't once he realised she was having a vision. And not a nice one.

He was immediately alarmed, his hold on her tightening further, as if wanting to protect her from the vision.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked, panicked.

Alice snapped out of her daze, swallowing unnecessarily, her eyes wide and terrified.

"It's the Volturi," she drew in a shaky break before continuing.

"They're after Edward."

**Ooooh now they know! So sorry for taking forever to upload this chapter; I was planning on doing an EPOV but couldnt get this scene out of my head!**

**Im uploading whenever I can so please be patient with me and review! Thanks :)**

**-Angela**


End file.
